te amo pero no se como perdonarte
by himeko namikaze
Summary: un rincor acumulada amor dos heridas dos amores un perdón un no puedo mi historia es tiempo pasado y presente espero q les guste y es un sasusaku y naruhina traerá a una sakura mas o menos mala una hinata muy poco tímida un sasuke con protector pero malo un naruto malvada y bueno no es un santo no soy muy buena con los resumes por q soy nueva deme una opo


Hinata: mi historia, una triste historia mi madre se casa con mi padre hiashi hyuga ya el teniendo una niña de un año de nombre sakura, su madre murió mientras estaba en labor de parto, después de un 1un año mis padres se casaron y después de q cumpliera un mes de casado dieron a conocer q estaban esperando otra hija esa hija era yo por digo era por q ellos ya no son mi familia de q tengo razón siempre quise q mis papas estuvieran orgullosos de mi, hice todo lo q podía, pero nunca pude ser su alegría, por q eso era sakura la misma imagen de su difunta esposa su recuerdo ,su todo yo nunca tupe su amor por q ella siempre estaba hai ,no me dolía tanto como aquel día, mi madre hiso una fiesta por los 17 años de sakura

Sentí q el amor q me faltaba me lo estaba dando naruto namikaze mi novio hijo único de minato y kushina era el heredero de uno de las 5 empresas q podían destruir a Japón si quisieran y tenían tanto poder como para q estado unidos se les arrodillaran pero yo solo quería amo q crei q el me amaba esa noche supe q el no me amaba como yo a el lo encontré en la cama de mi hermana la novia de su mejor amigo Sasuke uchiha no pude más corrí y corrí todo lo q mis piernas me daban llegue a la casa de mi amigo kiba y dormí hay al dia siguiente ya en todos los noticieros está q

"LA SENGUNDA HIJA

DE UNA DE LOS 5 MPRESARIOS MAS RICO DE JAPON ESTA DESAPARECIDA "

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero q recibí de mi padre fue cachetada y me grito "como desapareces en medio de la noche asi mira como está tu madre "

Mi madre estaba llorando reí,todos me vieron así y me pare con dificulta ya q su cachetada me dejo en el suelo camine y me le pare atrás espalda contra espalda y le dije "me fui por q tu amada hija sakura se estaba acostando con MI NOVIO la educaste bien ahora es una zorra" todos se quedaron callados y supieron q la linda y tímida hinata estaba muerta

Ese mismo día me fui de mi casa con el ello de q estudiaría en Europa JA ni se cómo lo hice solo de dije a mi abuela q si me iba con ella me por vería la una de las chicas más famosos del mundo de la música y lo logre después de un año mi primo se fue a vivir con migo y mi Abu él también se volvió una de las mejores voces del mundo, como el len ren luka meiko yo formamos

"vocalaid sharigan "

Ahora me encuentro en el avión rumbo a mi país natal Japón tengo 5 años q no he pisado mi tierra en mi llego un gran secreto voy con mi prime Sasuke (chico de 22 años piel color nieve cabello tan negro como la noche y reflejos azul y de buen cuerpo) a su lado nuestra mejor amiga meiko (chica de 21 años piel morena cabello moran y un cuerpo hermoso está durmiendo rescatada en el recazo de Sasuke mientras el le acaricia su cabello) en el asiento frente a mi en el de otras esta ren (chica de 22 años pero aparenta de 20 color de piel blanca más ocurra q la de Sasuke y cabello rupio hasta sus hombros y luka de 23 años cabello largo hasta las cadera de color rasado oscuro y len esta al lado de hinata len es como su hermana ya q son gemelos pero sus ojos son verdes y los de ella azul )

Hina: Poco para llegar poco para verlos de nuevo poco para verte naruto suspira- naruto

/CAMBIO DE ECENA/

En la mansión hyuga

Hanabi: te lo suplico papa déjame ir al al mini concierto de los vocalaid sharigan solo una canción las demás banda no me interesan por favor

Hia: lo envió la madre de tu madre y es una bruja no no iras y punto –se para y comienza a caminar- padre yo ire con hanabi q dices

Hiashi se detiene y la mira por un segundo suspira y dice- sakura sabes q tsunade te odia y sabes por q-sakura baja la cabeza y hanabi al ver eso dice-entoce vamos toda la famila ya q la abuela también mando invitaciones a los uchiha por fisss

Hiashi cansado de su hija dice- tu ganas hanabi iremos cuando es

Hana. Mañana en la noche –corre donde su padre y lo abraza-arigato padre

/CAMBIO DE ECENA/

Ren: por fin llegamos es un hermoso hotel verdad oni-chan

Len: si por fin todos a sus habitaciones mañana será un dia muy duro

/CAMBIO DE ECENA/

Saku: naruto hola como estas sabes algo de ellos

Naru: no vengo de España donde tu abuela dijo pero nada nada de nada esto me mata cada dia mas los extraño y dai-chan esta creciendo sin el

Saku: lo se yo también los extraño para distraernos un rato vamos a un concierto q dices

Naru: si quiero distraerme un poco

Saku : no vemos a las 6

Naru: ok sayanora

Saku: yusuminasai naruto

/CAMBIO DE ECENA/

Los vocaloid sharigan se pasaron el día entero areglandose

Hina: esta lleno

Sasu: lo se esperó no encontrarme a ninguno de nuestra hermosa familia –sasuke lo dijo con un tono sarcástico y bulón- ya va a comenzar

Len: es hora chicos demuestren lo q son

Luka: no sean tan escandalosos y comencemos YA

Tsunade. Buenas noches como en cantadora familia

Hana: madre –hanako es la hija menor de tsunade- tanto tiempo – abraza a su madre y mokoto no resisto y abrazo a su madre

Tsu: si mucho tiempo 5 año no

Hana: hai madre

Tsu: vamos a sentarnos q la función va a comenzar

Todos se sentaron sakura y naruto los más lejos q pudieron de tsunade saben q ellos no estaban en la liste de amigos

Se abren los telones y bienron a los vocaloid

Hinata gritan : están listo

Las muertito se escuchaba eran tan grandes sus gritos

Luka : esta cancien se llama

Rolling girl

watch?v=VAJBcTKFln0

es es el video de la canción ellos hacen todos q cada unos de esos pasos pero sin la escalera y el aire xdddddddd (si lo escuchan tentamen seraran cuenta de q esta en español jejeje la primera vez q lo escuche no entendía bien XDDD )

Comienza el sonido de los pianos

Hanabi: pero si es mi hermana es hinata¡

tsu: hai hanabi es mi nieta

Hina: la chica que rodaba esta

Ren: siempre viendo lo incansable

sasuke: sus sueños

sasuke y len : siguen dentro de ella

sasu Hina y len. Molestando están,

miko ren y luka: molestando están

música del piano

Naru: hinata –chan

hia: mi hija es una cantante –se para y mira a su suegra -pero q le pasa señora como pude ella es una heredera tiene q estudiar para mantener las empresas de la familia

tsu: primero me bajas la voz segundo la heredera de usted es sakura o se le olvida q se lo grito a hinata cuando no íbamos por favor cállese hanako controla a tu perro

luka: se dice.

Luka y len: Problemas ya no habrá

Meiko y hinata : ¿pero donde quedaron las palabras?

Ren: mas fallas

Sasu: mas fallas

Luka: otra vez que veo otro error

Luka: Ella

Ren: nuevamente volverá a

Hina sasu y hina: girar

Otra vez

Luka meiko y ren: Otra vez

Todos: Si me dejas se q esta ves me volteare

Si ella dijo ella dijo

Todo lo q quiero es ¡no volver a cometer erros¡

¿Esta bien? Creo q aun no

Aun no llego a ver el propósito de esto

Quisiera dejar de respirar

Vuelve la música del piano

Ren: la chica q rodaba esta

Meiko: más allá del

Meiko y Sasuke: del final del color

Len. Una voz

Len y hinata q oye una y otra vez

Sasuke len y hinata: se llega a mezclar

Meiko ren y luka: se llega a mezclar

Luka: se dice problemas ya no habrá

Luka y hina: pero ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras?

Ren: aun así estuvo bien por que

ren: creo q más errores iban a causar

ren: y

ren y Sasu: yo

ren y meiko: no

ren: Podía dejar

Sasuke len y hinata: otra vez

Meiko ren y luka otra vez

Todos: de un modo u otro rodando estaré

Meiko y len: si ella dijo ella dijo

Todos: Todo lo quiero es no cometer errores

Luka y hinata: ¿está bien?

Ren y sasu: solo un poco mas

Todos: y al final lograre ver algo más allá de esto

Quisiera dejar de respirar

Sasuke y len: otra vez

Ren y luka: otra vez

Meiko y hina: si me dejas se q esta vez me volteare

Todos : si ella dio , ella dijo

Que lo q deseaba era estar siempre contigo

¿Está bien? todo termino

Ya es hora de descansar de este infierno

Meiko y Sasuke acaran las manos y se miran: DE

Hina y luka se pegan espada contra espada: JA

Len pone su mano en la cintura de su hermana y len pone su mano en sima de la de su hermano: RE

TODOS RESPIRAR AHORA

Hina: Este solo es una pequeña muestra de lo q será nuestro gran concierto el próximo mes adiós

Se bajaron el telones y los gritos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar los chicos corrieron a ver a tsunade y ante de entrar gritaron en unión – COMO ESTUBIMOS –hinata y sasuke se quedaron atónico con lo q vieron y hinata corrió a los brazos de len y escondio su rostro en el miestra sasuke agarra la mano de meiko y ella se pegue a el

Sasuke: familia

Hinata : deja las ironía para después Sasuke y vámonos de aki –hinata agarra la mano de len y cuando iban a salir al quien la cerro – tu no sales de aki hinata hyuga

Hina: o si no q padre


End file.
